love?
by DemonAngel206
Summary: Buttercup's a stripper and Butch's a player. what do you get? Love maybe? read to find out and may change to M later on
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys i wanted to tell you sorry that i couldn't finish the story "Power Love" i just didn't feel like writing it and i was being lazy. This is my official first story and i hope you guys like it and please R&R and i'll try to update everyday i'll TRY

(Buttercup P.O.V)

You think life is perfect... well its not! I thought life is the best thing ever but it could all change. About a year ago my parents thought I was just wasting my life just because i didn't want to go college. They kick me out and what i needed right now is a place to stay and a job. I know why don't you go work in a fast food restaurant but I went to work in a stripper club.

~Present Day~

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"uh.. what happen" i said still half asleep

"what time is it" I look at the clock which said 7:55 am

"oh shit I'm late" i said while putting on black skinny jeans and a shirt that says "HELL" and i put my hair into a ponytail and of course green converse with that i left to go to school. I take my skateboard and my I-pod. My whole life i thought maybe just get a job and I'm perfectly fine for the rest for my life but noooo! My parents thought i should go to college but hey more school no thank you! So they just kick me out and pretty must my friends abandoned me. Man, why does life have to be so hard and my job is okay i mean i get a lot of money but i don't enjoy though. I work in a stripper club and you may ask why buttercup why? Well, i get a lot of money and IDK i guess it just pop up in my mind. When i made it to school i saw the most guy alive and he is.. Butch Jojo.

(Butch P.O.V)

Well you all know your most favorite person in the world. In my entire life i always hated buttercup but there's something about her thats really weird. I mean like all the time i see her walking alone at night and i don't stalk her or something. I just see her okay. Anyways there something wrong and I'm going to figure it out


	2. Chapter 2

(BC P.O.V)

I saw butch hanging around with Mitch. Mitch and i USE TO go out but it didn't really work out so we broke up. I went to my locker and then suddenly princess came up

"Hey ButterBitch"

" Wow thats a new one , how long it take you to think that one up" i said smiling man i love pissing her off.

"shut up. anyway i just wanted to tell you that mitch and i are together now"

"You know princess, no matter how many times you tell me... I don't give a shit!"

"You just keep telling yourself that" and with that she left THANK GOSH. After princess left i went to P.E my favorite class ever!

~P.E~

"Alright class we are going to run 1 lap around the field and then we are going to do some gymnastics" yelled Mr. Anderson

I really love p.e and i mean i really love it but today I'm just not into it right now because all night my roommate Bubbles kept me up all night with her baby( A/N i know bubbles is sweet and kind but in my story she's not) I been living with bubbles about a year. I meet her at the stripper club it was like friends at first sight.

~_flashback~_

_"everyone this is our new member buttercup." the manager said_

_"HEY" everyone said and then the manager gave me a mirror and a desk for my make-up and next to me was bubbles._

_"So, your new here huh?" bubbles said while putting some lipstick on _

_" sure am." i said _

_"My name is bubbles and your are-"_

_" Buttercup or you can called me BC" _

_"BC i like it it suits you" bubbles said smiling gosh she is so kind _

_"thanks anyways think you can tell want and how to be a stripper"_

_" okay you need to follow these 4 rules okay"_

_"okay what are they"_

_" 1. Never and i mean NEVER give out your really name" bubbles said almost shouting the word NEVER_

_" 2. don't give them your phone number"_

_" 3. don't let them touch you where you don't feel comfortable"_

_"AND 4. this is most important of all don't have a relationship with any of the customers " bubbles said while fixing her hair_

_"okay i think i got and i know we just meet and all but do you think i can stay with you until i get my own place" i said smiling i hope she says yes i mean then i got no where to go_

_"sure but my boyfriend boomer is there and i have a baby boy i mean i hope you don't mind with the crying and screaming and all"_

_" no i don't mind at all"_

_"if you need anything just come to me okay"_

_"sure" and after that bubbles and i became best friends_

_~Back to Reality~_

If Bubbles and I never meet that day i don't know where i'll be.

"Alright class lets do some gymnastics" yelled Mr. Anderson and then princess look at me

"Teacher, Buttercup thinks she's too good for your class i mean look at her she's not even doing anything" princess said smiling. Man, sometimes i just want to bitch slap her.

"oh so you think your to good in my class okay then i want you do gymnastics" yelled Mr. Anderson.

"fine" and then i went to the mat which it really stink i mean its not that hard to clean it but whatever. I did kicks and flips and i just remember this is like stripper job i mean you have to be flexible. When i turn back i saw everyone clapping well except princess.

"I never knew being a stripper can come in handy." i said in a whisper tone so no one can hear me and then suddenly i felt arms around my waist and when i look up it was just Butch.

(Butch P.O.V)

When i saw BC during those flips and kicks and then i wonder how did she learn those moves. I went up to her and i put my arms around her waist.

"what do you want butch" Buttercup said while trying to find her way out of my arms.

_"_Nothing much i just wanted to know how did you learn to do gymnastics" i said while letting her go

"Umm you know i've been doing gymnastics" Buttercup said but i have a feeling that she was lying

"Really where and when" i said smiling

"ummm at umm a place called... The Place and i've been doing gymnastics about 2 maybe 3 years now" BC said smiling proud like she won the conversation

"My ass BC i doubt there's a place called "The Place" and you expect me to believe that' i said frowning

"pretty much well, until you check it up online" she said smiling

"Ok I'm going to check it up" i said while taking my phone out. I went and type in "The Place" and the most surprising thing happen there is a place called "The Place" but its not a gymnastics place its a

"BC" i said while trying not to laugh

" yeah what is it"

"What you described to me is that "The Place" is actually a stripper club" I said bursting to laughter

(BC P.O.V)

Oh shit i totally forgot is that where i work is called "The Place" and what kind of name is that i mean really "The Place" who ever say "hey lets go to "The Place' no one says that.

"how was i suppose to know" I said laughing but i wanted to die right there right now.

RIINNNGGG!

"Guess P.E is over bye" i said trying running away from butch i mean "The Place" really what kind name is that! I'm so stupid why why!


	3. Chapter 3

(BC P.O.V)

After my little moment with butch i went straight to Study hall so pretty much i got a free period. I went outside under a big tree and took out my i-pod and started listening to I'm Alive by Becca (A/N you guys should hear this song its from Black Butler) and I just close my eyes so i can finally catch some sleep but my luck just ran out I felt someone sitting next to me and when i open my eyes and it was Butch smiling like an idiot.

"what do you what this time butch" I said. Man, I'm really getting annoying with this guy.

"Why can't I see my favorite girl" butch said smiling. I lifted my eyebrow and give him 'are you kidding me' look. We both stare at each other and then burst to laughter

" You're really funny butch"

"I'm not funny I'm fucking hilarious" butch said laughing even more

"no i mean what do you want" i said frowning

"I don't know i just got bored and i saw you here"

"aww did one of Butchie toys got bored with him" i said smiling

" Butchie, you're funny"

"oh I'm not funny I'm fucking hilarious"

We both started to laugh and I know he is my counterpart and all but we have a lot of common.

RINNNNGGG

"guess thats the bell you know what i actually had a great time"

"I did too BC" Butch said smiling

" well bye then." i went to my locker to grab my skateboard and then go home to get some sleep before i have to work.

(BUBBLES P.O V)

My son, Bryce , started crying and then suddenly buttercup came in.

"Hey BC sorry Bryce kept you up all night" I said sometimes I wonder if buttercup could do better I mean I don't want to kick her out but you know I don't know how to explain it.

"Its okay I mean I was a baby once I understand" and with that she went upstairs probably to get some rest.

"Bubs how are you" Boomer said while giving me a hug

"good and you' I said giving a kiss to Boomer

"good oh and don't forget our dinner tonight" Boomer said wiggling his eyebrows

"Wait its this night I can't I work today I'm sorry"

"Its okay but sometimes I feel like I'm the women between our relationship" he said laughing

"And I love you for that" I said also laughing. Gosh, I Love this man!

(Butch P.O.V)

There goes buttercup. I'm gonna follow her and see the real truth about her. i saw her go into her house i guess it was and i waited around 2 maybe 3 hours and she didn't come out until around i don't know 8. she came out of the house with this other blonde girl. then they went in a blue convertible and drove off. i got in my green convertible and followed them. now i feel like a stalker but whatever.

(BC P.O.V)

i went straight to my room as soon as i got home. man am i so tired. i slept for like 3 hours i was gonna sleep more but bubbles woke me up so we could go to work. sometimes i wonder if her boyfriend is really cool with this, her being a stripper, but whatever floats their boat. bubbles and i started to walk to her blue convertible so we could work.

~at the club~

when we got there i changed into my 'special suit' witch is just like my bra and underwear. i also put on some high heels and now my make-up. i put on some light green eye shadow, some eye liner, blush, and this really light pink lipstick.

"Hello everyone this is our new member Blossom" the manager said. Blossom sat next to me

"Hey I'm Blossom" Blossom said while sticking out her hand and i shook her hand.

"I'm Buttercup or you can call me BC and this is bubbles" i said pointing to bubbles

"Hey OMG I just love your hair its so long" Bubbles said wow bubbles does know how to make an impression

"Thank you and i was wondering if you guys can show me the ropes of being a stripper." Blossom said. It reminds me of the day i meet Bubbles its FRIENDS AT FIRST SIGHT.

"okay Rule #1 no giving out your real name" Me and Bubbles said at the same time

"Rule #2 no giving out your phone number"

"Rule #3 don't be touch where you don't feel comfortable"

"AND RULE #4" Me and bubbles said almost screaming out our hearts out

"Don't have a relationship with the customer or you will regret it" After we explain to blossom its time to work.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

After i park my convertible I saw buttercup and the girl with blonde hair went in to a stripper club or I like to call "The Place" and I called Mitch to come right away I mean a stripper club count me in. About 10 mins. later mitch came

"Dude what the fuck do you want" Mitch said he's probably angry

"Tonight we are going to a stripper club or "The Place" i said smiling and i saw his frown went upside

"Oh yeah i heard of 'The Place' they say its awesome" mich said smiling like crazy.

"Here are the rules of the player " I said while clearing my throat

"Rule #1 you have to make the girls your first,

Rule #2 never and i mean never get too close with any of them,

Rule #3 dump their sorry ass" I said thats my favorite rule.

"And last but not least Rule #4 don't fall in love" I said to mitch

"Okay then lets get going" Mitch said

"Felling proud i bet" I said

"You bet" and with that we enter "The Place" and when we enter there was music blasting and hot babes everywhere but one caught my eye.

(BC P.O.V)

I was doing my regular routine and I was doing "some business" and my bra was falling off so when I was gonna fix it I turn around and I saw Butch and one word cross my mind "crap"


	4. Chapter 4

(BC P.O.V)

OMG OMG OMG OMG! WHY is Butch here? Of all places he has to come here and right at this moment when my bra is about to fall really? I went up to butch to ask why n the hell is he here!

"What the fuck are you doing here" I feel so uncomfortable him standing there while I'm dressing like this.

"What, can i come to a stripper club especially when you're dress like that" Butch said smiling. At this very moment I just want to kill him!

"No, no you can't" I said if he doesn't leave I might actually kill myself.

"Aw come on lets have some fun" Butch said smiling like an idiot and I think I know what he meant by 'fun' and so I did the only thing possible I called security

"SECURITY!" I yelled and in seconds two security guards came and took butch out of my face.

"Fine I'm going. Jeez, oh and buttercup don't worry your secret is safe with me" and those were butch's last words when he left the club.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

Gosh I never knew buttercup could be a stripper. I wonder why did buttercup work here I mean from all places it has to be the stripper club. That's so weird but the whole stripper thing might come in handy. I look at the time its already late guess I should go home and tomorrow will be an interesting day and then I left home with an evil smile.

(MITCH P.O.V)

I saw butch with this girl but she looks familiar and I can't put my finger on it but she look lot like.. Nah it can't be her. This place is awesome. Since I saw the girl talking to butch there's this feeling inside of me.. I need her? I'm not sure but when I saw butch left so I guess I should leave too. When I look back at the girl and right there I knew who it was.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

This is my first day of my job. For my entire life I always the smart but when my parents died in an accident I thought I should move to a new town and get a job but the only job there was and it was a stripper club so I got the job. I move to this little town and I'm going to high school and I already made two friends. Can this day get any better? I was doing my job until a customer with red eyes called me over.(A/N you all know who it is! ;D) When I look at him and I can't believe this but I think I broke rule #4 and I feel in love with this guy. I started doing my job and when I was 'finish' I asked him for his name.

"I know I shouldn't get personal and all but what's your name" I said gosh why am I getting all nervous now.

"I'm brick and you are..?" brick said smiling I got lost at his eyes but I went back to reality.

"I'm blossom" I said smiling. Great I just broke rule #1

"Well if you wanna hang out sometimes here's my number" brick said. OMG did he just ask me out!

"cool and here's mine" And I broke rule #2 but its all worth it

"great see ya later" and with that Brick left and all I can think about was him.

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

It was already midnight and Buttercup was about to leave.

"Come on bubbles let's go home its midnight already" Buttercup said. Gosh I feel bad for her and she has school tomorrow.

"I can't I have another shift you go home and I'll see you there"

"Oh okay see ya" and with that buttercup left and I went back to work.

~TIME SKIP~

Gosh its already 1 in the morning. I hope Buttercup and bryce are asleep but what I'm worry is about boomer. I mean I hope he isn't mad that I couldn't have our dinner date tonight. I enter my little apartment and right there was boomer still awake and looking mad and with that I prayed to god that please don't let boomer leave me because.. I love him.

"Hey boomer how are you' I said laughing but I wanted to cry.

"Hey bubbles I just wanted to talk to you about something"

"w-what is it"

"I've been thinking lately and you know I don't think much and I think this relationship isn't working out" he said calmly

"wh-what do you mean" I said I started to cry

"I don't hate you or anything but we don't get out anymore and I thinking that.. gosh this is hard'

"Boomer I think you should leave"

"Bubbles just let me explain" He said but right now I don't give a crap.

"LEAVE" I yelled and I threw a plate at him

"Okay but I want to let you know that I'm staying at the motel across the street" and with that he left. I'm so mad at him but right now I miss him and I cry myself to sleep.

(BC P.O.V)

I made it home about an hour ago and I was awaken by.. Bubble's yelling? I hope he isn't mad at her because when I made it home he was looking mad and sad at the same time and I know having a girlfriend who is a stripper and who gave birth to your child it must been hard for them and now I wonder how did Bubbles and Boomer get together. Maybe I'll ask her in the morning but now I am tired as fuck and then I went night night.

~Hours Later~

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What the fuck is that annoying sound. I open my eyes slowly and then I look at the alarm clock and once again I'm late for . I put my hair down witch is about to my mid back. I put some black skinny jeans and a shirt that says "Live my Life" and I put on my green converse and my backpack and got my skateboard and left but when I made it to the front door I saw a broken glass? After school I'll ask bubbles what happen but right now I have to go.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

I was waiting for buttercup at the front gate of our school and when I saw her coming she was trying to avoid me but I got her by her waist. I was waiting for this day all night.

"Hey Butterbitch I'm here to make a deal with you" I said smiling. This has to be one of my greatest plans.

"What butch what!"

"I'll keep your secret only in one condition'

"What is it"

"You have to be my.."


	5. Chapter 5

(BC P.O.V)

"My personal servant" Butch said. Was he out of his mind I wouldn't be his servant for a million dollars.

"What? Why in the hell do you want me to be your servant?"

"Cause I'm lazy and do you want people to know your secret" Butch said. I am so fucking pissed at him.

"No but-" I said but butch cut me off

"No BUTS you have to be my servant"

"Fine whatever but you do promise to keep it a secret"

"You have my word" Butch said. Why does god have to punished me why!

"Fine what do you want me to do"

"Carry my books peasant"

"Don't push it"

"sorry" Butch said and with that I carried his books. I really hope he keeps my secret I mean imagine If you were a stripper and everyone knew your secret, I rather be died than be humiliate.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

Since I'm the only one who knows Buttercup secret I could make her do everything for me and I know its selfish but if you had a servant you'll understand but I wonder why is BC working at a stripper club.

"Hey Buttercup can I ask you something"

"Sure what is it"

"I was wondering why are you working at a stripper club"

"Well, I .. don't know really It was the first thing that pop in my head"

"Wow, Buttercup I never knew you had a dirty mind" I said

"shut up" Buttercup said and then she punched my arm

"Ow"

"stop being a big baby and man up already" Buttercup said laughing

"Anyways When did you become a stripper and why don't you want people to know"

"Butch stop asking questions and why do you even wanna know"

"I just want to know okay"

"whatever"

"But I do have one more question" I said

"what"

"Don't you feel ashamed?"

"Butch I'm not a whore I'm a stripper" Buttercup said and then we walk in to our class.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

Today was my first day of this new high school. I'm so nervous and I hope I see buttercup. I was walking down the hall when I saw him! Why is brick? I didn't know he goes to school and especially this one! What should I do. Should I run away or go talk to him. Umm...

"hey pinky." brick said

"BYE!" and I ran away from him why! Maybe I should find buttercup and tell her that I broke 3 rules. When I was looking for buttercup I saw her entering a class holding books for a guy? I thought that was the guy's job. Oh well, and then I went up to her.

"Hey buttercup I have to tell you something important"

"Sure what is it"

"Well, umm he has to leave" I said pointing to a guy who has black spiky hair and forest greens eyes.

"Butch leave" buttercup said

"Who is the master here?" Butch said to buttercup. Wow I don't really know him but he looks like an idiot.

"Butch please can you leave so I can talk to my friend" buttercup said in her nicest way.

"Well only because you said please" Butch said and then left. Finally he left and I hope buttercup isn't mad when I'm about to tell her.

"Buttercup I-I broke 3 rules"

"WHAT!"

"I'm so sorry I-i didn't mean to but if you see this guy I mean he is H-O-T-T HOT" I said picturing him in my head.

"What rule did you break"

"I broke rule number 1, 2, and 4 he he"

"Blossom I know we just meet and all but I am going to KICK YOUR ASS!" and then buttercup started to chase me.

(BRICK P.O.V)

I was walking down the hall and when i tried to talk to Blossom she just ran away. I wonder why and I know we meet at the strip club and all but she could at least say hi and then run away and now I'm just walking down the hall when I see blossom being chase by a girl who looks a lot like my friend Butch and then the next thing you know blossom bump into me and we both fell to the ground and she is on top of me.

"Blossom I'm going to kill you" the unknown girl said.

"Buttercup this the guy who I broke the rules number 1, 2 and 4" Blossom said while getting up and what the heck is she talking about.

"Oh hi nice to meet you" Buttercup sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too?" and when I'm about to shake her hand she grab my arm and flip me and that hurt like a bitch.

"The fuck, what the hell is your problem" I said and this girl is really pissing me off.

"You, you have no idea what you have done" Buttercup said and it looks like she's going to kill me.

"Buttercup its okay its my fault but if you ever felt like I do now, you'll understand" Blossom said.

"yeah what she said" I said and with that buttercup just gave my the finger and left.

"I'm sorry this is my fault" Blossom said

"Its okay I know you didn't mean too" I said and a gave her a hug and with that we left for class.

(BC P.O.V)

All day today butch is treating me like a pet. Do this, do that. Well, butch you can go suck on your dad's dick. I don't give a fuck anymore but I can't let butch tell everyone my secret and if he does I don't know what to do. Now I'm just walking home holding my skateboard. When I get home I hope Bubbles is okay. She is my best friend ever and whatever happens to her I have to be by her side. I went inside of the apartment I saw Bubbles eating a big bucket of ice cream.

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

I was watching tv and eating a bucket of ice cream. I can't let go of boomer and I miss him so much. Buttercup finally came because I need someone to talk to.

"Bubbles are you okay" Buttercup said

"I'm okay"

"Hey can I ask you something"

"Sure what is it"

"How did you meet boomer?" Buttercup said. I remember that day when I saw boomer I knew he was the one.

~_Flashback~_

_I was walking home and suddenly a drunk guy came and started to touch me._

_"Someone PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled and then a see a guy coming up and punch the drunk dude._

_"Thank you if it weren't for you I don't know where I'll be." I said _

_"No problem and if I were I won't walk home this late" the guy said and when I looked at him I fell in love._

_"Yeah you're probably right" _

_"I'm Boomer and you are-"_

_"I'm Bubbles" I said and then it started to rain._

_"Do you need a ride"_

_"Yes please" I said and then went to his car. In the car ride we started to laugh and I had the greatest time in my life!_

_"Here we are" Boomer said. Gosh I totally forgot I was going home._

_"Thanks you're a great friend" I said and I barely know this guy but it seems like we been friends forever._

_"Oh so we're friends now"_

_"yeah why?"_

_"Cause I want to be more than friends" Boomer said_

_"Okay then we're BEST friends"_

_"You know I didn't mean it like that" Boomer said and I think I know where this is going._

_"Sure I'll be your girlfriend" and with that I kiss him and then left. When I turn back I saw his face shocked and then a smile and then he started to yelled 'YES'. _

_~Back to Reality~_

"And that how it started" I said to Buttercup.

"Oh but how did you tell him that you're a stripper"

"Well first I got him drunk and then told him'

"What happen"

"He started to laugh and then told me to lap dance for him and-" I said but buttercup cut me off

"Okay I get but I have one more question, aren't you suppose to be in high school?"

"I drop-out because of bryce"

"Why"

"I do not what people to call me fat when I'm actually pregnant that is embrassing"

"Oh so then you and Boomer started to live together" Buttercup said.

"Yup because before the day we move in together, him and me had-" but once again I got cut off by Buttercup

"I know you guys made Bryce I don't really want to know that"

"Yup and that's my story" I said and started to eat more ice cream.

"Don't worry I'm here" buttercup said

"And bryce" and we both started to laugh. I hope Boomer is okay I still love him.

(BOOMER P.O.V)

Right now I'm eating a big bucket of ice cream. I miss bubbles so much but I didn't think I can live with her anymore. When Bubbles told me that she was a stripper I was shocked but mostly drunk. I don't know why I was drunk but I thought I love Bubbles and I don't care where she works but now I do. We never go out anymore and we had Bryce and I thought this was going great but Bubbles working at a stripper club I didn't think it will work out anymore. I hope Bubbles knows that I feel sorry now and that I miss her.

**Hey guys this chapter took a long time to write and I couldn't really think. Anyways I hope you guys like it and I feel like its going to be a great story. Please R&R and if you guys have any good ideas I could use cause I really need help for chapter 6 please help me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know its been awhile since I updated but heres chapter 6. I want to thank the guest who gave me all the ideas and that really help a lot. I hope you guys like it.**

(BC P.O.V)

Its been a week since butch knows my secret and me being his personal servant. I carry his book, got him food, and I even did his homework but I put the wrong answer because thats like revenge for making me doing these things. School could be shitty and all but at home is even worser because of bubbles and bryce. Everyday I find bubbles on the floor and holding a bottle of beer and for bryce I also find him on the floor but holding a bottle of milk in his tiny hands. Bubbles been complaining about Boomer that, Boomer this. I mean really just go to his place and say sorry and then make out gosh its not that hard but I do feel sorry for her and I always hear her crying herself to sleep. Right now I'm sitting on my bed in my pajamas and my laptop on my lap but now I'm so sleepy so I guess I should hit the hay. I wonder what butch gonna make me do tomorrow I even bet he makes a list of things he wants me to do but now I realize I feel like someone is watching me like a stalker or something and I'm getting creep out but right now I'm sleepy so i'll deal with it tomorrow.

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

I MISS BOOMER! I though I should quit my job but I'm not good at anything. I thought Boomer will forgive but he didn't and bryce keeps saying 'daddy' and I always cry. I try to get another job but I'm not that smart and I can't do anything right. I feel like boomer doesn't like me anymore but I got to forget about him or then my life will be like this forever. I was also thinking that MAYBE I should kick out Buttercup but I just can't and I don't know if she'll forgive me. Life is so hard and the only person can put this frown upside down is ... Boomer.

(BRYCE P.O.V)

(A/N: babies can talk too) I MISS DADDY so much. Everyday I get drunk from my mommy's milk. I hope he comes home soon because I don't think mommy can last any longer with daddy.

(BOOMER P.O.V)

I MISS BUBBLES! I thought I should apologize but its Bubbles fault. No its not its my fault but I don't think she'll forgive me. All I wanted is to live with bubbles but I can't and I miss her and Bryce. Right now I'm so stressed out because of my company. I work where we make bubbles Bottle and the wands. I cry at work everyday because of the bubbles reminds me of my bubbles. I guess I should go to sleep tomorrow its gonna be a lonely and exhausted day.

~Morning~

(BC P.O.V)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I should really get a new alarm clock cause this one is so fucking annoying so the next thing I did was I threw the clock at the wall and then I went back to sleep until I heard Bubbles say

"Buttercup get up don't be such a lazy ass!"

"Okay I'm up jeez" I yelled. I can't believe she's awake. I got dress and then went downstairs and then I saw Bubbles putting Bryce in his playpen and bubbles was also making PANCAKES!

"Can I have 10 of your delicious pancakes" I said while jumping up and down

"No but you can have 3"

"Why can't I have 10?" I said. I mean if you ever tried Bubbles pancakes you wish you can have 10.

"Cause I don't have much pancake batter"

"Then make more"

"No and here go eat" Bubbles said while giving me 3 pancakes. I mean I can eat 10 right?

"Fine meanie" I said while sticking my tongue out of bubbles

I finished my food and then I went to school. I walked this time because its so nice outside and you could really feel the breeze. I enter the front gate and I saw Butch smiling. This is not going to be a good day.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

I saw Buttercup walking and so as she came up to me I pulled out my list.

"Hey buttercup here are the things you have to do for me"

"Are you fucking kidding me"

"Its just little things like you have to wash the dishes and do the laundry"

"So now I have to do your chores" Buttercup said. I love pissing her off.

"Yeah pretty much"

"you fucking asshole"

"Thank you oh and here take my books to my locker" I said. I love having a personal servant its fun.

(BC P.O.V)

That fucking retard. I want him to keep my secret but can I do something else than being his personal servant. Its hard work and when I'm going to do his laundry I do not want to see his underwear. Right now I'm walking to Butch's Locker where I see Mitch standing there. I wonder why he's here.

"Hey Buttercup" Mitch said and he had this really creepy smile on his face maybe thats why I dump him.

"Hey Mitch why are you here"

"Well Buttercup Butch isn't the only one that knows your secret" and when he said that I drop the books on the floor.

"Wh-what?"

"You Buttercup Utonium are a stripper"

"Who told you"

"Butch told me" Mitch said.

"Oh my fucking gosh"

"I'll really keep your secret under one condition"

"What you want me to be your personal servant" I said. If I was his personal servant it won't be a difference what Butch wants me to do.

"You have to go out with me .. again' Mitch said.

"What the fuck why do you want me to go out with you.. again"

"Because I miss you and princess is a totally pain in the ass"

"Thats so true but I thought you didn't-" I said but I was cut off by mitch

"Look Buttercup I really like you and all I'm asking is a simple yes or no question"

"If I choose No you'll tell everyone my secret so I pretty much don't have a choice" I said. I mean I still kinda like him but he's like in the friend zone.

"So its a yes"

"I guess so"

"kay see later babe" and with that Mitch kiss me. I'm not gonna lie but it felt awkward. Oh well, I got to go to lunch.

~Lunch Time~

Blossom keeps talking about Brick or something smart but all I can think about is Mitch. Why does he really want me to go out with him. I have to snap out of it. I saw Blossom keep talking so I pretty much ignore her. I saw Brick and Butch coming.. great. I hope Butch can really keep the secret I mean he already told Mitch from all people why Mitch. My life is totally Fucked up.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

I was talking to Buttercup about Life science but she didn't seem interested so I started to cuss at her.

"You fucking bitch no one is going to like you' But once again so response

"You stripper whore" and when I said that I got Buttercup attention

"You too bitch" Buttercup said and she left me speechless. I then saw brick coming.

"Hey Brick"

"Hey blossom"

"I'm here too" Buttercup said waving her hand.

"You jealous cause you didn't get any attention but now here I am babe' Butch said trying to kiss buttercup on the cheek.

"Ew don't touch me" Buttercup said trying to hide from Butch behind me.

"Don't run away from our love" Butch said. Really sometimes Butch can be a really idiot.

"No I have a boyfriend you retard" Buttercup said and when she said that we all went silent but Butch seem mad but whatever.

"Really who" I said.

"Mitch" Buttercup said while giving butch the finger.

"WOW" the three of said

"What" Buttercup

"Well why are you going out with him" Butch said and I bet someone is jealous.

"I don't have to tell you and its not like Blossom meet her boyfriend at the strip club" Buttercup said and hey if you can get a chance to date brick would you, I would.

"Oh yeah by the way Brick why were you at the strip club anyway" I said and I really want to know why.

(BRICK P.O.V)

I had no idea what I should say to blossom right now because If I give her the wrong answer she might kick my ass.

"Because I saw you there" I said panicking.

"Sure whatever you say" Buttercup said trying to hold her laugh.

"No really why were you there" Blossom asked me.

"Can a just o to the strip club" I said

"Unless you got a reason to go there" Blossom said and damn she is smart

RINNNGGG

"Guess thats the bell lets go blossom" and I dragged Blossom to our next class so she wouldn't have to ask anymore questions.

(MITCH P.O.V)

Buttercup is now my girlfriend. This is going great. Buttercup is working as a stripper and she gets a lot of money by doing 'her job' so until I reach about 10,000 dollars I'll leave her.

**Hey guys hope you like it. It toke me awhile but here it is and chapter 7 is coming up. Please R&**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! A lot of you guys been asking question so I'm going to answer them.**

**Awesomegirlz4ever:When Buttercup told her parents that she DIDN'T want to go to college thats why her parents kick her out**

**Zanyanimegirl:In my story they get a lot of money.**

**This is chapter 7 sorry it toke me awhile,**

(BC P.O.V)

I'm walking with butch right now because now I'm suppose to do his chores. I wonder why doesn't he did it for himself.

"Hey Butch why don't do your own chores"

"Because I'm to lazy"

"Are you fucking me"

"No but when you see my mom and dad don't make eye contact" Butch said.

"Why not"

"Because then they get 'oh who this' or 'is this your girlfriend"

"Oh but what are they going to say when they see me doing your chores"

"When we get there they're probably might go out so the house is free for a couple of hours"

"Oh Fuck" I said. Then it got all quiet but the thing that keeps bothering is that BUTCH told Mitch my secret. From all people why him. I am so pissed at him and you know what I don't care anymore if Butch tells everybody my secret.

"You asshole" and then I stop walking.

"What"

"You fucking bastard"

**"**What are you talking about"

"You told Mitch"

"told Mitch what?"

"My secret you son of a BITCH" i yelled. I can't believe it and I gave Butch my trust

"I never told Mitch, the fuck is your problem"

"You know what I don't give a fuck anymore okay just go tell everyone my secret"

"You know what I'll will and Buttercup Utonium I'll make your life a living hell"

"What so different from now" I yelled and when I saw him left I started to cry and I drop to my knees. Please don't let butch tell everyone I just couldn't believe that he told Mitch.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

The fuck was buttercup's problem I never told Mitch. Who's ever an idiot to tell Mitch anything. I can't believe she thought I told him her secret. I mean I may be an asshole but I keep peoples secret. Right now I made it home and I saw a note on the kitchen table

_Hey butch,_

_Me and your dad went out for the night there's food in the freezer okay good night Butch. Oh and DON'T FORGET TO DO YOUR CHORES_

_Love,_

_Mom and dad but mostly mom_

Great I got to eat a cold meal. Oh well.

"So Butch what do you want to do" I said to myself. I know talking to yourself is weird but I'm lonely.

"I don't how about video games'

"Okay" and with that I went to my room and went to play some video gams.

(BC P.O.V)

I am so made at Butch but when I made it home Bubbles was crying again but she was so happy this morning.

"Hey Bubbles you okay"

"Yeah Um I'm fine" Bubbles said. I saw around the house that bubbles didn't wash the dishes or mop the floor because I think I step in one of Bryce's diaper.

"Bubbles just go to Boomer and fix this mess up"

"No I don't have too Boomer does"

"Okay if you're not gonna fix the problem I will" and before Bubbles can say another word I left. I am going to talk to Boomer.

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

I will admit that I miss boomer but its he's fault not mine. When Buttercup said she's going to fix the problem and I wonder what she meant by that. I don't care anymore and I will never say that person name ever again I mean Boomer is such an idiot. Aw I saw his name fuck. I saw bryce asleep in his playpen and he looks so adorable. I wish Boomer can see this ugh I said his name again damnit. I got to forget about him Boomer you are out of my life. I can't believe I said his name.

"Fuck' i yelled and with that I woke up bryce.

"oh I'm sorry but don't say the word that mommy just said okay because its a very bad word" I said to bryce but he just gave me a confused look. Well, he is still a baby and then I saw Bryce was going to say something"

"Truck" Bryce said. Good thing he didn't say the other word.

(BUTTERCUP P.O.V)

I was crossing the street to where Boomer is staying at that Motel. I enter the building and it already smell like shit and I mean pure shit like loads of pure shit. I went to the register to ask what room is Boomer is staying.

"Um excuse me do you know what room Boomer is staying"

'!14" the lady said and I think she's the one that smell like shit here.

"Thanks" I said and then ran to Boomer's room. When I made it I knock on his door and when He saw me he got a shocking surprise I bet he was waiting for Bubbles.

"Hey Boomer can I come in"

"Um sure'

"Boomer I may say that you my good sir is a fucking idiot" I said and it was true I mean look at the way he made Bubbles.

"What do you mean"

"Oh you know what I mean"

"Okay if your here for Bubbles I think you should leave" Boomer said and pointed at the door.

"Oh hell no Bubbles been on my nerves for the past week and I'm getting sick of tired of it' I yelled.

"Well sorry its not my problem"

"Yes it is, Bubbles keep crying herself to sleep or getting drunk every fucking night and Bryce get drunk from his mommy milk"

"Really'

"Yes and if you don't apologize to her right now I will kick your sorry ass" I said. Boomer has to fix this mess because I know Bubbles wouldn't.

"Buttercup you should leave"

"Okay but remember this Bubbles still loves you and she even quit her job for you and we might become hobos because the rent is a lot of money and I don't think we can life there any longer"

"Leave'

"And one more thing Bubbles might die"

"what!" Boomer yelled. Okay I know its wrong to lie but in this situation I have to.

"Ya Umm she has.. Cancer'

"Come on Buttercup lets go' Boomer said while packing his stuff and sometimes its good to lie. We ran to the house and we Bubbles holding a knife and holding Bryce.

(BOOMER P.O.V)

"Bubbles stop" I yelled. I can't she was going to kill our baby.

"What you want me stop cooking" Bubbles said putting the knife down.

"What" Me and Buttercup said

"I was chopping carrots while holding bryce" Bubbles said and showing us she was actually chopping. Man, that scared the shit out of me.

"What did you guys thought I was doing" Bubbles said.

"We thought you were about to kill Bryce' Buttercup said.

"The .. No I was just cooking" Bubbles said. I'm happy that she's alright and of course Bryce too.

"Um Buttercup can I talk to Bubbles alone" I said. I can't believe Bubbles has cancer.

"Sure" Buttercup said while getting bryce from Bubbles and then left.

"Hi boomer how are you"

"Good but the question is are you okay"

"Why wouldn't I be okay" Bubbles said giving me a confused look but I bet she's hurt in the inside

"I heard you have cancer"

"WHAT!"

"that's what Buttercup told me"

"I don't have cancer and Buttercup is getting a beat down" Bubbles said while holding a fist up.

"Oh but I still have to tell you something"

"What is it"

"I'm sorry" I said and the next thing you know Bubbles hugged me and I missed her hugs.

"I'm sorry too' Bubbles said while giving me a kiss.

"Its fine but I also heard that you quit your job for me"

"Well, yeah but now I'm jobless'

"Its okay I got a job for you'

"Really what kind of job is it" Bubbles said.

"You'll work as my assistant'

'Om my gosh really"

"yup and I'll be by your side the whole day" I said.

"Thanks Boomer I Love you"

"I love you too" I said and then I gave her a Kiss.

~Morning~

(BC P.O.V)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"SHUT THE FUCK UP' I yelled. Man, that alarm clock is so annoying. I saw the time so I got up toke a shower, got dress and when I was walking to the front door I saw Bubbles and Boomer sleeping together it was nice they were together but they should really get a room and with that I went to school. I was walking down the hall and out of nowhere of sight I felt to arms grab my waist and when I look up it was mitch.

"Hey babe miss me"

"No" I said and then I saw butch giving me the evil eye.

'So I thought we should go out tonight"

"I don't want to"

"Hey what's with the old attitude"

"Mitch I don't give a FUCK anymore if you tell everyone my secret" I said. I bet butch told everyone so what's the point now if mitch tells everyone. By now I bet everyone knows my secret.

"You will regret Buttercup you wish you have never dump me"

"Like I said I don't give a fuck" I said and left mitch. I went to blossom because I need her right now.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

I was in class with brick and I keep getting lost in his eyes but I just remember something.

"So brick I need to ask you something"

"What is it"

"Why were you at the strip club in the first place" I said and this time he better answer me.

"Umm we should just go back to work" Brick said.

"Oh hell no tell me right now brick its okay I'll understand"

Well, I was actually a little drunk when I meet you"

"What"

"I was sad because my girlfriend dump me so I got drunk and then I saw you and thought this the girl I was waiting for" Brick said. I can't believe he was drunk.

"Aww thats sweet but you bastard I can't believe you" and with that I slap him and by the way now my hand hurts too. Then I left to sit next to Buttercup.

"Blossom wait"

(BRICK P.O.V)

Okay that night I was actually drunk because I saw my girlfriend cheating on me so I went to the strip club, got drunk and then saw Blossom but I did thought she was the one and when I woke up the next morning I totally forgot what happen last night but when I got a piece of paper out of my jeans and then I saw the name Blossom and her phone number and then I remember that I fell in love with her and I will never forget that night. I hope Blossom forgives me.

(EVERYONE'S POV)

(A/N: well expect bryce,bubbles, boomer, and mitch)

FUCK MY LIFE

**hey guys I'm sorry that I update so late but I was so busy. This is chapter 7 and please R&R. If you have any questions please tell me because I'm also got kind confused when I read this but then I fix it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is chapter 8 and I know it toke me awhile but here it is. Please R&R.**

(BC P.O.V)

All day I was trying to avoid Butch and Mitch but I mostly have all the same classes with them. So I just drop out. I bet everyone knows my secret now. I just can't live like this anymore. Right now I'm just hanging out with Bryce. He's my only friend I know who will keep secrets. I never knew a stripper's life can be so hard.

"Buttercup you think you can babysit Bryce" Bubbles said.

"You want me sit on Bryce okay but I think I'm too heavy for him" I said and I was about to sit on Bryce when

"No not like that you know what I mean"

"Haha I know but I can't"

"Why not" Bubbles whined

"Cause today I have to work and why do you want me to take care of Bryce"

"Cause today me and Boomer go on a date"

"Really"

"Yes and I'm so excited but I guess I can't cause I have no one to take care of Bryce"

"Never say never"

"What"

"Well remember Blossom" I said.

"yeah and"

"Maybe she can babysit Bryce"

"Oh my gosh really" Bubbles said jumping up and down.

"Yeah just let me call her" and with that I call Blossom.

**RING RING RING**

**"Hello"**

**"Hey Blossom can you do me a favor"**

**"What is it now"**

**"Can you babysit one of my friend's son."**

**"I don't know because Brick is coming over today" Blossom said.**

**"Great he could come too."**

**"Fine"**

**"Thanks did I ever told you that I love you"**

**"No"**

**"Oh then I guess I don't love you"**

**"wait-" Blossom said but I cut her off.**

**"Bye" and then I hang up**

I can't believe Bubbles finally goes on a date with boomer I mean they love each other so much.

"What did Blossom say" Bubbles said while trying to pick her outfit.

"She said yes"

"YEAH"

"Well I'm going to work now'

"Okay but be careful"

"yeah yeah" and with that I left.

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

I can't for me and my boomer's date tonight. This is actually our first date sine we gone out but I'm so worried about bryce. I mean its not like i don't trust Blossom I'm just worry that something bad is going to happen. I don't know how to explain it but I have this feeling that tonight its going to be hell. Oh well, I got to stop thinking like that its like I'm a blonde but whatever. Right now I'm getting for my date but I got nothing to wear. I mean a girl who has 2 closest you think she would have something to wear but I don't ugh this is to hard and then Boomer came in.

"Hey Bubbles what are you doing" Boomer said while putting his arms around my waist.

"Trying to pick an outfit for our date but I got nothing to wear"

"Bubbles you got two closest how much clothes do you need"

"A lot" I said while turning around so I can face Boomer.

"You have a lot"

"You're right I should check the other closest" I said and went to Buttercup's room and when I got there Buttercup was on her laptop and getting ready for work.

"Hey Buttercup" I said while skipping to my closest number 2.

"Hey Bubbles what do you want"

"I need clothes'

"But this is my closest"

"I know but I have a secret closest right behind you drawer" I said while moving it.

"WHAT" Buttercup said and she seem pissed.

"Don't worry I'm only gonna be here for awhile"

"You better" and with that Buttercup left. FINALLY! I can look for clothes without Buttercup saying 'thats ugly' or 'its gay' I mean Blue is the best color. I pick out a nice blue strapless dress that goes to my knees and thats simple but that say I'm on a date. I was waiting for Blossom and around 7:30 she came with a guy.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

I was going to Buttercup apartment when I saw Brick along the way. I have to babysit Buttercup's baby. I like babies but today I wanted to be alone with Brick but I guess I can't.

"Hey Blossom"

"Hey Brick"

"So where's the baby we have to sit on" Brick said laughing.

"Why do people always say that I mean it doesn't make even sense"

"Haha its okay Blossom we should go" Brick said while his arm around my waist.

"When we make it there no funny business"

"What do you mean" Brick said and sometimes he can be an idiot but MY idiot.

"You know what I mean"

"Okay okay" and with that we made it and I saw who has blonde hair and who has great fashion taste and then I remember she's Bubbles who I meet at the club.

"Hey"

"Hi well there are instructions on the kitchen table and if you need anything just call me and I mean CALL all me and just take care of Bryce he's in the room"

"Okay don't worry there won't be any funny business" I said to bubbles to make sure she feels comfortable with us in her house.

"Okay well I'm off"

"don't worry your son is in great hands"

"Okay, BOOMER HURRY UP" Bubbles said when I saw her date come around the corner.

"Alright alright see ya guys" He said to me and Brick.

"so I guess we should go to the baby room"

"Yeah just hold up" I said while going to the kitchen and grabbing the instructions. I then thought maybe I should cook for Brick and Bryce but one problem I can't cook but I really want to impress Brick.

"Hey Blossom look he's shirt has my name on it." Brick said while coming to the living holding Bryce.

"Cute and do you want me to cook you something" I said

"Sure anything" Brick said while putting Bryce in his lap. Its so cute it like we're a married couple.

"Okay" and then I started to cook but I got a feeling that tonight is going to be hell.

(BC P.O.V)

I was walking to work and I felt the breeze. It felt so good and I feel happy. I was walking around the parking lot because one of my other friend told me to meet her here because I have to help her carry something. I was waiting until I saw a person and when I could saw him I know it was. It was Mitch and two other men in black suits. FUCK. In my mind all I was thinking and I still can't believe I was thinking like that but I wish Butch was here. Please help me and I feel this night its going to be hell.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

I was in my room playing video games. I still haven't told anyone but I don't know how people know her secret all day at school all you can talk about was her secret but I got to forget about her. I still can't believe she didn't trust me that what pissed me off the most but right now I have a feeling that today is hell.

**In chapter 9 its all about Bubbles and Boomer and how their date went. Please R&R and if you have question please tell me and I'll answer them**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update this is chapter 9 bubblesxboomer **

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I'm so excited that me and Boomer are finally going on a date. We never spend time together because of Bryce but I'm really worried. Right now I am in Boomer's blue convertible and we're going to this fancy French restaurant named the Le Restaurant Français the french restaurant. This is going to be the best day ever!

"Hey Bubbles" Boomer said.

"Yeah"

"I know we have to go to our dinner date but can't I just make only little thing before we go"

"Sure what is it" I said and this has to be a good excuse I mean good enough to stop our dinner date.

"I have to go to the car wash"

"WHAT" I yelled. Wait what did i just hear Boomer right and especially our first time to be alone.

"I'm sorry Bubbs but it will be quick"

"Fine lets just go to the stupid car wash" I said pouting. Our dinner date great and I work my ass off to get reservations. I can't believe Boomer didn't go to the car wash earlier. We went to the car wash but then these two other girls came and started to flirt with Boomer. Oh hell no! They were giggling and hugging Boomer and Boomer was just sitting there trying to get away but NOO those sluts just keep on flirting so I got pissed off.

"Well this is romantic" I said sarcastically

"Get of me" Boomer said while pushing the girls away from him.

"OKAY I'M REALLY GETTING PISSED OFF SO YOU TWO MOTHAFUCKERS GO AND FUCK SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE CLEARLY HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU TWO WHORES!" I yelled and I felt powerful. I can't believe that just by screaming you get you confidence up.

"Who do you think your talking too" One of the girls said with brown hair.

"Yeah you better watch your mouth" the other girl said witch had black hair but with red highlights.

"Look all I want you to do is get away from my man" I said and then I saw Boomer smiling because three girls are fighting for him. He's really pathetic.

"YOUR man you mean MY man" The brown hair girl said.

"Oh HELL NO BOOMER HOLD MY EARRINGS" i yelled while taking off my earrings

"You'll regret to ever get in a fight with me" The girl said but little did she know that I'm good at.. well I'm not good at anything but I'll figure something out. I got in a fighting position until Boomer whisper something in me ear.

"Hey bubbles I know you want to fight and all but the car is all clean up now so we should just go"

"Fine" I said and if Boomer have never stop me I'll would kick her ass pretty good.

"AW you're going to give up" The girl in brown hair said.

"I almost forgot something" I told Boomer and then walk up to those slutty ass girls and I punch both of them in the face.

"Come on lets go" I said to Boomer while grabbing his arm. Gosh so far its been fun well expect the part with those girls and Boomer.

"Wow Bubbles I never knew you had it in you"

"Well you don't know anything about me like how I don't know why didn't you help me with those girls back there" I said while poking his chest witch is really hard and I think I just broke my little finger.

"Well umm I didn't know what to do" Boomer said while trying to hug me.

"My ass lets just go to the restaurant." I said running to the car.

"At least the car is clean now" Boomer said and when I got in it did smell clean and it look nice. On the way we just sang and we started to play a game called 'Sweet and Sour'. All you need to do is say Hi to people and if they say hi they're sweet but if they don't respond they're sour.

"HI!" I yelled to an old lady witch she was eating a mango and I guess I scared her and she drop the fruit.(A/N This actually happen to me and my friends you guys should try it its funny what people do if you say hi)Now I feel bad for the lady. I then said HI to some couple of dudes and then they wink at me and I started to blush and I guess that ticked off Boomer so he just gave them the finger. I then saw a hobo(A/N No offense) and when I yelled HI he gave me the finger so I yelled

"YOU TOO MOTHAFUCKA YOU TOO"

"I can't believe hobos do that too" Boomer said laughing

"I know right Gosh people these days" I said laughing my ass off. Then we made it to the restaurant and it look so fancy. We got in and the waiter took us to our table.

"So Bubbles what do you think" Boomer said while looking around the place and it look so fancy and its like a fantasy.

"Its beautiful Boomer" and then I saw princess coming great.

"Hey Bubbles what are you doing here" princess said but she was looking at Boomer and hell no if she wants to fight he's getting a beat down.

"On a date why want do you want"

"Nothing much all I wanted to know is are you pregnant again"

"Oh hell no princess I am going to fuckin kick your ass"

"Bring it" Princesss said and then i jumped on her and started to pull her hair.

"The fuck" Princess said and the next thing I knew I got pie in my face.

"Oh my gosh" I yelled and then there was a food fight.

~Food Fight Over~

Boomer carried me bridal style cause I think I went a little to far.

"Bubbles you okay"

"Yeah sorry I got you into this"

"Its okay I love to have a sausage in the wrong place" Boomer said and then we both started to laugh this is a great date ever!

(BOOMER P.O.V)

All night we'll have a quiet dinner but I was wrong this is the best date ever. I had sausage and pie and something else witch I can't tell if its alive all over my body but it was worth it because Bubbles is happy.

"Did you have a great time"

"Yes and I never had a date like this" Bubbles said while I'm putting her in the car.

"Yup and I'll never forget this day ever" I said giving her a kiss in the cheek. Then a phone started to ring.

"I think thats your phone" I said.

"Yeah hold on" Bubbles said while answering her pone i then saw her smile went to a frown.

"We have to go home now"

"Why what's wrong" I said panicking I hope nothing wrong with Bryce.

"Our house is on fire" Bubbles said and then I felt my heart sank and all I can think about was.. Bryce/

**Hey guys chapter 9 is here hope you liked it because it took me awhile to think this all up. Next chapter is BlossomXBrick. Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't update in awhile but here's chapter 10. BlossomXBrick. Please R&R.**

**~ When Bubbles and Boomer went on their date ~**

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Blossom was going to cook spaghetti when she didn't notice that there was a paper towel near the stove fire. Then Blossom left to where Brick and Bryce is sitting. When will she learn that you aren't suppose to leave a stove unattended. Oh well, thats Blossom.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

I went where Brick and Bryce was and it was like we are a young married couple. I started to blush just because of that idea. I saw that Brick started to text so I asked him

"Hey what are you doing"

"I'm just telling everyone that we are having a party" Brick said calmly while I'm freaking out.

"Are you out of your mind" I yelled. Are you kidding me what was he thinking.

"Yeah I invited everyone from school"

"What about Bubbles when she comes home her house will be a mess" I said standing up and holding Bryce.

"Don't worry we'll clean up before they come"

"Don't you use your brain"

"Yes but not in this moment"

"Oh my.. did you send the text yet"

"No why" Brick said.

"Okay don't send it or we'll be in trouble okay"

"Okay fine.. oops" Brick said and when there's a oops something is going to happen bad.

"What what did you do"

"I just send the text"

"Oh my-" before I can finish my sentence the door busted open and everyone started to come in and they started to put music on , people already started to dance on top of the table, and Bryce started to cry. I went to his room and put him in his crib. I went to lock the door so most of the noise won't be heard.

"Its okay Bryce just hold on okay" I said trying to calm down Bryce. I left Bryce alone in the room but I locked the door so no one can get in. I went to Brick because We were having a party but in someone else house.

"Brick what do we do Bubbles might come in any minute now"

"Don't worry I got everything under control" Brick said and then I heard a glass broke and I saw that someone broke the window.

"Do something now"

"Okay okay I'll be right back" Brick said and left. I went to go check on Bryce.

(BRICK P.O.V)

Gosh I never knew people can be so ruff in parties. Okay I knew that but never this ruff. I got to do something before someone else breaks anything else. I went around the house to look for something so I can use but I couldn't find anything until I found something. I went to Bryce's room because I knew Blossom would be there. I went in and locked the door.

"Hey Blossom look what I found" I found a costume of a police man , and one for Bryce. Also a fake gun.

"Are you kidding me"

"Come on me and Bryce can pretend to be cops and then everyone will leave" I said smiling I mean come on its a good idea for this situation.

"What about me" Blossom said while putting Bryce in the costume.

"Babe please this is a man's job" I said but then Blossom punch me in the gut

"Okay I'm sorry but these were the only costume I found" I said

"Oh really"

"Well no but Bubbles used to be a stripper so all her costume-" I said but I got cut off by blossom.

"I get it but Why does Bryce get to go"

"I need a sidekick"

"Fine just be careful okay" Blossom said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Don't worry" and with that I sneak my way to the front door and then I got out.

"Ready Bryce" But all i got was laughing and he was clapping his hands. So I took that as a yes.

"Everyone you see I am a cop so everyone get hell OUT" I yelled but then Bryce came out holding a banana and he said 'Boom"

"AWW" Everyone said and I saw Blossom face palming. I can't believe that didn't work. Everyone just went back to dancing.

"What do we do now" Blossom said

"I don't know" and when I said that I wanted to have a good time with Blossom but I messed it all up.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

I can't believe this is happening. I wanted a good time with brick but he had to mess it all up. I have to think of something. I was so distracted until I heard someone yelled

"FIRE!" and when i turn my head to the kitchen the whole kitchen was on fire. I went to look for Bryce and Brick but mostly Bryce.

"Blossom" I heard someone yelled and I saw Brick coming.

"Where's Bryce" I yelled. I looked everywhere and I saw everyone trying to get away from the apartment.

"He is in the room." Brick said dragging me to Bryce room.

"Blossom!" I heard someone yelled my name but it wasn't Brick it was Buttercup.

"Buttercup what are you doing"

"Saving all your asses get out I'll get Bryce" Buttercup said running to Bryce. I was about to follow Buttercup until Brick pulled me back

"Don't worry lets just go I can't afford to lose you" and then we both ran to go outside.

(BUTTERCUP P.O.V)

I ran through the fire to get to Bryce room I need to protect him. All the was crashing down and when I made it to his room I saw him there crying.

"Its okay Buttercup is here come on I'll take you to mommy okay" I said while grabbing him and getting the hell out of here. I ran outside until I saw Bubbles coming out running to me or Bryce.

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

Bryce I can't believe my apartment is on fire. I grab Bryce from Buttercup and I hold him like there no tomorrow.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

I saw Buttercup holding Bryce. I went up to her and hug her. I thought she will be gone and it will be my fault.

"Buttercup are you okay" I said.

"Yes I'm fine and you"

"I'm fine oh my gosh its all my fault" i said crying.

"No its okay " and then I saw Bubbles coming up to us.

"Blossom you will pay from all the damage property" Bubbles said with a cop by her side.

"No its my fault actually" Buttercup said. I can't believe she toke the blame but this is my problem.

"Oh then Buttercup You will pay for the damage and you are no longer to live with me." Bubbles said and then the cop was about to handcuff buttercup.

"No buttercup its my fault what are you doing" I whispered to her.

"Its okay one of these days I had to go to prison anyways"

"No Buttercup"

"Please just don't tell anyone that its your fault promise me"

"Okay I promise" I said but after all this mess I am going to tell Bubbles this is my fault. I saw The cops taking away Buttercup. I can't believe this I'm so sorry Buttercup I'm sorry.

**Hey guys next chapter is Buttercup X Butch before all of this happening. Please R&R and I hope you guys liked it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys This is chapter 11. I wanna thanks everyone thank you for your reviews and continue to read my story. Buttercup X Butch.**

~When everything started~

(BUTTERCUP P.O.V)

I was on the parking lot when suddenly Mitch came up with two other guys in a black suit. I suddenly wish Butch was here but I don't I don't know if I should trust him. I send Butch a text behind my back that says:

**Help me now at strip club ~B**

I hope Butch gets my text because I'm in a load of trouble.

"Hey Buttercup" Mitch said coming closer to me but I backed away.

"What's wrong you're scared" Mitch said and then the two other guys got a gun and some rope.

"I-I-I'm n-not sc-scared" I stuttered

"Really" and when Mitch said that one of the guys was coming at me but I ran I ran for my life. I look back and saw the two guys were following me. I tried to call Butch

**RIIINNGG...**

**Sorry but please leave a message after the beep**

**BEEPP...**

"Butch its BC help now.. I need you" and then I hanged up. When I need Butch the most he isn't here. I keep running and I saw the two other man are catching up until I saw a nearby store so without thinking I went in and made a dash to the restrooms. I called Butch again but he's phone was still off. I didn't want to call Bubbles or Boomer because I didn't want to ruin their dat and I couldn't call Blossom or Brick cause I don't have their fuckin' numbers. I heard outside that one of the man was calling my name and I can't believe that I'm saying this but where ever you are Butch please I forgive you just help me.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

I was in my playing videos games until I heard my mom yell

"Butch can you go to the store and buy milk please"

"I'm Busy!"

"Get your ass down here or I'll go up there and drag you to the store"

"Okay okay I'm going" I said while getting up and going to the store.

"Thank you"

"yeah yeah" I said walking. I looked at my phone but it didn't have battery. Oh well, I bet no one even called me and put my phone right back to my pocket. When I entered the store I saw two guys by the ladies restrooms and thats really awkward by a guys point of view so I went up to them and asked them what's wrong.

"Hey what's going on" I said but then I heard Buttercup voice inside the bathroom.

"Butch help me HELP!"

"Woah are you okay" I said to buttercup but then one of the guys push me and Hell no! No one ever push me. This dude looking for a fight but why does he want Buttercup.

"Hey Butch" I turned around and I saw Mitch standing there.

"Mitch did you have something to do with all of this"

"Get him" and the next thing you know was I was getting tackled by one of the dudes but I got mad ninja reflexes and I got away before he could get me. I ran to the ladies room because right now I don't give a shit what people say but I got to get to buttercup.

"Buttercup" I yelled.

"Over here" I saw Buttercup getting out one of the stalls.

"Are you okay" I said while hugging her.

"Yeah Oh my gosh I'm so happy to see you"

"Its okay I'm happy to see you too"

"But I hate you right now" Buttercup said while letting me go. I can't believe she's mad at me when I'm trying to safe her life from an asshole.

"Why"

"Because you didn't answer my calls you idiot"

"Oh my phone is off"

"I know but right now we have to find a way out"

'Okay we are going to make a run for it" I said while grabbing BC hand.

"Okay I trust you" Buttercup said while getting to run.

"Finally" I mumbled

"What was that"

"Nothing"

"Thats what I thought"

"Ready" I said. I can't believe I have to safe her when there's to guys with guns and a mitch outside.

"Set" Buttercup said while tightening her grip on my hand.

"GO!" and then we ran outside.

(BUTTERCUP P.O.V)

We both ran until we got out of the store and headed for the streets. We both continue to run until we got to an alley and stayed there for a moment.

"Are you okay" Butch asked me. I'm so glad he found me I thought I'll be a goner.

"Yeah and thanks for saving me"

"Your welcome but don't I get an award"

"No you don't deserve it" I said. I looked back if they were following us but I think we lost them.

'Why not' Butch whined.

"Because.. " i said but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Fine but later" I said.

"Yes" Butch said and put he's hands in the air. I gave him what-the fuck- look.

"I mean noo" Butch said while putting he's hands down.

"So you don't want the award" I said crossing my arms. I love messing with him.

"Yes but.. you know what I mean"

"I sure do" I said while laughing.

"I think we lost them"

"Yeah and thanks for saving me"

"No problem you should probably go home" Butch said while we are walking to my apartment well its Bubbles but I live there so... Well. you get it. We started to laugh and talk until when we got around the corner I saw that the apartment was on fire but it was my apartment well, its Bubbles but, you get what I mean.

"Buttercup your apartment is on fire" Butch said. He has to be kidding me.

"I know that dumbass" i said. I saw everyone running out of it. I then remember about Bryce.

"Oh my fucking gosh" i said.

"What what's wrong"

"Butch I need you to call the fire station"

"Okay but good luck if you get hurt I don't know what I'll do without you" and when Butch said that I felt myself smiling for the first time.

"Don't worry I'll be back" and with that I started to run inside the apartment. Fire was everywhere. I went to OUR apartment and then I saw Blossom talking to brick and when I saw when she's going to Bryce room I couldn't let her. I can't loss a friend.

"Blossom" I yelled.

"Buttercup what are you doing"

"Saving all your asses get out I'll get Bryce." I said and then ran to Bryce's room. I saw him crying and yelling out 'Mommy and Daddy'

"Its okay Buttercup is here come on I'll take you to mommy okay" I said while grabbing Bryce. I got the hell out of there and when I made it outside I saw blossom coming up to me. she hugged me and I don't really like hugs but in this moment I really need one.

"Buttercup are you okay" Blossom said.

"Yes I'm fine and you" I said but I wonder how did the fire started.

"I'm fine oh my gosh its all my fault" Blossom said and she started to cry. I can't believe she's blaming herself it must of been an accident.

"No its okay" I said and then Bubbles coming up and grabbing Bryce from me.

"Blossom you will pay for all the damage property" Bubbles said but I couldn't let them take away Blossom.

"No its actually my fault" I said.

"Oh then Buttercup you will pay for the damage and you are no longer to live with me" Bubbles said and when the cop was about to hand cuff me Blossom said

"No buttercup its my fault what are you doing"

"Its okay one of these days I had to go to prison anyways" I said I mean come one you saw that coming.

"No buttercup"

"please just don't tell anyone that its your fault promise me" I said because I don't want blossom to suffer.

"Okay i promise" and with that the police officer toke me away. When I got in the car I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Hello buttercup" Mitch said and he started to drive away and the next thing you know I blackout.

**This toke me a long time to write but here it is. Please R&R and please continue read my story action is about to happen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys This is chapter 12. I'm getting really lazy to write this story and getting writers block. If you think i should continue please tell me. Anyways please R&R. STORY TIME!**

(BUTTERCUP P.O.V)

I was sitting at the backseat in the cop car until I saw who was in the front seat. Mitch.

"Hello Buttercup" Mitch said and he started to drive away but then suddenly I blackout.

~Present time~

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

Thanks to buttercup my house burn down. I can't believe she did it. I trusted her and when I came home from my amazing date with boomer I get a shocking news that my house is on fire and my baby is in danger but Blossom was the one who was in the house the night and with that guy. I keep wondering if it was buttercup's fault but I just don't know. Boomer and I rented a motel until we find another house or wait until ours is repaired but I can't wait that long so we are looking for one. I woke up Boomer beside me and he looked so cute! I've been thinking why hasn't boomer asked me to marry him. I mean I been with this guy about 3 years now and we even had a kid which was is the best thing ever happening to me but still. I love him and he loves me .. I think. I don't know anymore and if buttercup was here she'll probably say "don't worry if boomer doesn't ask you to marry him just kick his ass" and then we'll both laugh and I think I gonna cry. I got to hold in the tears. No tears no tears I keep telling myself. I looked at the clock and in was 5 in the morning. I didn't really feel sleepy so I got up brush my teeth and took a shower and just got ready. I turned on the tv but nothing was good expect the news so I got stuck with that.(A/N I don't really know when there's news cause i don't really watch any)Then suddenly boomer got up and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey bubbles what are you doing"

"Nothing much just watching boring news"

"Its not boring"

"But there's isn't good story that makes me say 'what the hell'"

"Just keep watching something might happen" Boomer said while going to the bathroom. I wonder what he mean by that. I keep watching but still nothing all they keep talking is how a cat got stuck in the tree or I don't know just stuff but until something caught my attention.

"We want to make an announcement to Bubbles" The reporter said.

"boomer what did you do" I yelled to him.

"Keep watching." and then i put my attention to the screen.

"Bubbles will you marry Boomer" The reporter said and when I turned around I saw boomer kneeling on one knee and holding a box with the most beautiful ring I ever saw in my entire life.

"Bubbles can you hurry up it kinda hurts being in this pose" Boomer said. I started to cry.

"Yes boomer yes" I said kinda in a whisper because any minute now I might explode. Then boomer started to text someone. I then put my attention to the television screen.

"Everyone she said yes" The reporter said clapping.

"I can't believe you just did that" I said while hugging boomer.

"I always wanted to spend my life with you bubbles" Boomer said kissing me. I melted in his arms and it was the best kiss ever! I was the happiest person alive until i heard something on the news.

"Breaking news Buttercup Utonium went missing last night. Officer say that she might have been kidnapped with one of the officer's car. If you seen buttercup utonium or you may know where she is please contact the police her family and friends are missing her" the reporter said and I turn off the tv. I couldn't believe it someone kidnapped buttercup.

"THE HELL" I yelled and then I suddenly woke up bryce.

"I guess the news does make you say 'what the hell'" Boomer said but then I gave him a cold glare.

"Sorry" Boomer said while picking up bryce and giving him to me. Buttercup kidnapping this isn't happening and this is the day where boomer finally proposing to me. Buttercup please be safe. I started to cry and the all I could think about was where could buttercup be.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

I can't believe Buttercup went to jail for me. Today I am going to Bubbles and tell her it was actually my fault. I couldn't sleep last night because of the guilt and I wanted everything to be right. I always get up at 6 because I have to go to school but I just being up early. I went downstairs where my mom was cooking waffles. I got ready for school and I was eating my waffles until I heard the television saying the most shocking thing ever. That bubbles is engaged to boomer now. I'm so happy for them but that wasn't the shocking news.

"Buttercup Utonium got kidnapped" the reporter said.

I dropped my fork and went to my mom.

"Hey mom you think I can stay home today I don't feel well"

"Are you sure usually when you get sick you just brush it off and go to school"

"I know but I mean I got straight A's missing one day doesn't really make a difference"

"Okay hope you get better I'm leaving now okay" My mom said and then gave my a kiss on the forehead but when she left I wiped it off. I called brick if he heard the news yet. I mean if your heard your best friend just got kidnapped wouldn't you panicked. I hope buttercup is okay but I wonder who kidnapped her.

(BRICK P.O.V)

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard my phone started to ring.

"Hello" I said half asleep

"Brick"

"Blossom"

"Brick don't go to school just come by at my house" Blossom said on the other line

"Why"

"just come I'll explain it later"

"Okay I'm on my way"

"Okay Bye" and then blossom hang up. I wonder what happen. I got dressed up and got ready to go to blossom's house. I sneak out of the house so my parents won't see me. I made it to Blossom house like in 30 minutes. Blossom an I don't live that far apart. I knock on the door and I saw a very worry Blossom.

"Blossom are you okay"

"No No I'm not"

"Why what happened"

"Someone kidnapped Buttercup" Blossom said crying more. I can't believe someone kidnapped her she's like a little sister that I never had.

"How and when"

"I don't know I just heard it right now"

"Call bubbles maybe she'll know" I said and giving blossom a hug and I definite need one too.

"Okay hold on." Blossom said and started to dial Bubbles number.

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

I started to cry. Buttercup is gone well kidnapped but its like the same thing. My phone started to ring so I look at the caller ID and it was Blossom. I picked up maybe she'll know where's Buttercup.

"Bubbles" Blossom said but she sounded like she's been crying.

"Blossom"

"Bubbles congrats on the engagement but do you think you can comer over to my house"

"sure just send me the address"

"Okay bubbles I'll see you later"

"Bye" and then I hang up.

"BOOMER get dress we have to go to Blossom's house.

"Okay but why go at this hour its so early"

"I think its about Buttercup" and then I got the address for Blossom's house.

"Okay lets go" Boomer said and then got Bryce and then we were on our way to Blossom's house.

(BOOMER P.O.V)

Buttercup got kidnapped. I can't believe this. Bubbles and I left to go to Blossom's house. When we made it Bubbles just got out of the car and ran to the door. I got bryce and I made my way to where bubbles keeps ringing their doorbell and then Blossom open the door but it looked like she's been crying a lot. Bubbles hugged Blossom and they both started to cry and then I saw brick at the background. After bubbles and blossom moment we went inside and went to the living room. We sat down and then started to talk about Buttercup.

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

Bubbles came. Finally because I needed girl time and then we went to the living room.

"Bubbles I have to tell you something" I said. I have to tell her that I put her house on fire before I forget.

"Yes Blossom"

"I'm the one who put your house on fire" I said putting my head down. I didn't want to make eye contact.

"its okay"

"What" I said looking up to Bubbles.

"But you do have to pay for the damage" Boomer said. Well with the fire thing off my back we can talk about Buttercup.

"Does anyone know who might do this to Buttercup." I said but everyone just nodded their heads 'no'

"I think I know who might have kidnapped Buttercup' I said.

"Who" Bubbles said.

"I think it was ... Butch"

**Hey guys this is chapter 12. This took me a long time to write and think about it. Please R&R and continue to read my story**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry but I am going to update in the weekend. I know I haven't update in a while it just that there's school and I really want to pass so yeah thanks for the people who review and please continue to read my story.

-Demonangel20


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys this is chapter 13. Anyway please continue to read my stories and R&R. I wanna THANK slim shadey147 thank you so much! Im so sorry I couldn't update my computer broke down and then I had to buy a new one. I'm so so sorry. On with the story.**

(BLOSSOM P.O.V)

"I think it was ... Butch" I said.

"What do you mean" Brick said.

"Butch been hanging around with buttercup and I heard they had a fight" I said. I think it was him I mean he always hang out with buttercup and they just had a fight. Also I saw him the night before Buttercup caught kidnapped.

"Who's Butch" Bubbles said.

"Its just this dude who hangs out with buttercup a lot" Brick said.

"But are you sure it was him" Boomer said.

"Yeah Blossom what about Mitch" Brick said. I totally forgot about Mitch.

"Nah he's too stupid to kidnapped buttercup" I said. I mean the guys an idiot and who will ever kidnapped their own ex- girlfriend. Its ridiculous.

"What are you guys talking about" Bubbles said.

"It just another guy but he went out with Buttercup" I said.

"BC had a boyfriend and she never told me oh hell no when we rescue her she is telling me everything" Bubbles said.

"Don't worry about it" Boomer said.

"Should we call the cops" Brick said. I keep wondering if it was really butch I mean mitch is close to buttercup but still.

"No lets go to his house and lets get things straighten up" I said.

"Okay who knows where he lives" Bubbles said and then we all shrugged.

"let me call him" Brick said and he started to talk to butch but he put speaker so we all could hear him.

**"sup brick"** Butch said in the other line.

"Hey can me and some of my friends come to your place" Brick said.

"**Umm sure i guess"**

"Okay we will be right there" and hen brick hanged up.

"Lets go" I said and then we were heading to his place.

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

I can't believe it was butch well I don't know who Butch is but from what Blossom said he sounds like a bad guy. We made it to his house and now we are just waiting for Butch to open the door.

"What if it wasn't him" Brick said. Him and Blossom are fighting because what if they got the wrong person.

"I'm positive" Blossom said.

"What if you are wrong" Brick said.

"You just don't believe me do you" Blossom said. This is going to be ugly.

"No it just that sometimes you make mistakes" Brick said.

"The only mistake I ever made was to go out with YOU!" Blossom yelled.

"Guys just stop fighting" I said but they both ignore me.

"Fine then we shouldn't be together" Brick said.

"Fine" Blossom said.

"Finally I can have some peace and quiet because you wouldn't shut up" Brick said. Before Blossom can say anything thing Butch open the door.

"Hey guys" Butch said calm as ever you know for a criminal he doesn't act like one.

"Can we come in" Boomer said.

"We can talk outside" Butch said.

"Okay?" Blossom said confused

"Did you hear the news today" Brick said.

" No no one watches the news these days only old people do" Butch said laughing.

"Anyways did you know that Buttercup got kidnapped" Brick said and when Brick said that Butch couldn't make eye contact with us and didn't let us in.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

"Anyways did you know that buttercup got kidnapped" Brick said. Who the fuck will kidnapped Buttercup.

"Its okay they'll bring her back anyways" I said. I didn't really mean it but i really don't know why I said that it just came out. I don't know If i have feelings for her. Now my heart hurts.

"Why you little -"Blossom said and then she got on top of me trying to choke me! The fuck!

"Blossom its okay lets just go" Boomer said. They all started walking away until Blossom said" Fuck you" and flick me off.(A/N: i know butch P.O.V is really short but I couldn't really think what to make him to say)

(BUBBLES P.O.V)

" I think we should call the cops" I said. I didn't really trust him so he should learn his lesson.

"Why, he just a asshole who can't understand his feelings" Blossom said.

"Didn't you see his eyes, he didn't make eye contact and he didn't let us in" I said.

"Your right at least someone got their facts right" Brick said starting a fight with Blossom.

"Just shut up I don't have time for you" Blossom said

"Guys just shut up I'm gonna call the cops now" I said I hate when people fight.

"whatever" Blossom said.

"fine" Brick said

I started to call the cops

**"911 what's the emergency" The operator said**

**"umm yes we have a suspect for the case of Buttercups kidnapped" i said**

**"Okay please state the name and location and then police forces will be there soon" **

**"Its Butch and he lives at fake place name and i don't know street" **

**"Thank you"** and then she hang up(A/N: I just made up those street names if they are real I really doubt that though I'm sorry I didn't know)

"What did they say" Blossom said.

"They are going to be here" I said.

"We should to the corner and watch" Brick said.

"Lets go"

10 mins LATER

The cop came and they were all outside and getting ready to arrest Butch.

"Heres the moment we all been waiting for" Blossom said and then all of a sudden we heard a scream.

"Get your hands off of me" I said resisting

"You are under arrest for kidnapping buttercup" The police officer said.

"The fuck" Butch said fighting and that boy was fighting for his life.

"You have the right to remain silent, whatever you do or say will be use against you in court, you have the right to have attorney if you don't have one the court will assign you one" The police putting butch in the backseat.(A/N:BTW I learn that in history class I can't believe I use it)

"I didn't do anything really" Butch yelled and then they drove off.

(BUTCH P.O.V)

What the hell did I do. They said I kidnapped Buttercup. I would never and I mean never kidnapped her... never. Then I thought for a moment Blossom or Brick must have call the cops. When I get my hands on them they are so died but I wonder what are they are going to do to me. I think Imma cry but I can't I'm too macho. Right now I'm just praying not to go to jail and hope BC is okay.

(BUTTERCUP P.O.V)

My head hurts soooo much but not as much as my heart. I started to cry and I looked around the room. It was just pure black I couldn't see much. I sat at a corner and started to rock my self to sleep but then I heard a scream.

"Please forgive me I will NEVER and I mean NEVER do that again" I heard a female voice say.

"Get in there" and then I recognize that voice it was that big scary looked dude who chased me down when I saw mitch at the parking lot. I saw a girl about my age wearing almost nothing. Like a mini skirt and then I tight really tight shirt. She started to cry so loud I feel bad. I went next to her and maybe I can ask her where the hell am I?

"hey I'm Buttercup"

"Hi I'm Angela"

"why are we here" i asked.

"you really don't know do you" She asked.

"No I barely woke up and I just wanna go home"

"Well you can't"

"Why" I asked okay now I'm scared.

"These is where WE all come here" Angela said crying more.

"What do you mean WE"

"Prostitute" (A/N: It means you have sex for money)

After I heard that I started to cry hard. Then all I could think of is where the hell are you Butch? I... miss you. Why aren't you here. I cried as hard as I can. Why.. why. Then the door opened and the most horrible disgusting person came in.. Mitch.

**Hey guys what do you think? Please R&R. I know I couldn't update my computer broke down but hey that didn't stop me. Hope you like it**


End file.
